Baby-names and Chocolate Cupcakes
by MsGodric
Summary: 'Finally, he had done it; he was engaged to a beautiful women, who was pregnant with his child; he was going to be a Father. Finally.' On a normal August night, Tracy has a big craving for cupcakes, and Ted comes up with something brilliant. Oneshot.


A/N: A quick oneshot, inbetween updates of Our Yellow Umbrella. This is set in the future, where Tracy has a craving for chocolate cupcakes, and Ted has a very bright idea! Hope you like, sorry it's only short!

**Baby-names and Chocolate Cupcakes**

_August 14th 2015 10:09 pm_

Ted opened the door to his flat, or rather _their _flat, quietly, unsure of whether or not Tracy was asleep on the sofa; she had been about to drift of when he had left to go to the shops, to purchase yet another load of chocolate cupcakes, at 10 o'clock at night, he might add; Tracy had been craving them since the week before, eating around 10 a day, literally. She couldn't stop stuffing her face! He had made a joke the week before about how she was going to get fat if she continued to eat the way she did, which had caused her to give him a dark look and give him the silent treatment; he should have known really; calling a pregnant women, who was having mood swings and complaining about how her body looked, fat wasn't exactly the best idea. He had made sure not to make any comments like that since.

The light room greeted him. His eyes fell upon Tracy immediately; she was sitting on their sofa, awake, her top rolled up, exposing her rounded stomach. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, her eyes glued to the book infront of her.

"Hey," he whispered, gently closing the door. He pulled off his shoes, placing them on the mat, pulling off his coat in the process.

"Why are you whispering?" Tracy asked, looking up, whispering herself. "She's not here yet, you're not going to wake her."

Ted grinned, shaking his head. Since they had found out a month ago their baby was a girl, they had referred to her as if she was already born. She was already a large part of their lives, and Ted couldn't imagine what life would be like without her already.

"I know, but it's habit I guess," he murmured, carrying the chocolate cupcakes over to his fiancé, whose eyes fell upon the package.

"Mhmm, you got them," Tracy said, her eyes lighting up at the cupcakes in his hands.

"You seem more excited about them than you do about me," Ted muttered, shaking his head, dropping down beside her.

"Sorry Pooh-bear, but you can't beat triple chocolate cupcakes, nothing can."

Ted chuckled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I love you," he muttered.

"Love you," she replied, but her eyes remained on the cupcakes.

"Should we go to bed?" He asked, yawning; he was very tired, due to having a long day at work, and going out to the shops at night hadn't helped.

"But- but _cupcakes," _Tracy said, sounding like a little child. Her eyes were wide.

"They can come too," Ted said, shrugging.

Tracy's eyebrows shot up. "You're going to let me eat in the bed? You _never _let me eat in the bed, you neat freak."

Ted laughed, standing up, and pulling her up with him. He pulled her close, feeling her bulging stomach pressed inbetween them.

"If my beautiful, _beautiful_ fiancé wants a cupcake and the only way to have her lay by my side if for her to eat her cupcakes in the bed, then she can eat them in the bed."

Tracy smiled, nuzzling her nose with his. "I'm going to use this to my advantage, Teddy Boy."

"Mmm, sounds interesting," he mumbled, closing the gap between them, and kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. They stood there for a while, kissing hungrily, until Ted pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Come on, I'm tired."

They walked up the stairs to the bedroom, Ted collapsing on the bed, Tracy flopping down beside him. He turned to face her, his face meeting her stomach. He raised his hand, touching her bare skin, running his fingers along her bellybutton. He leaned in, placing a kiss to her belly, where his baby was.

Finally, he had done it; he was engaged to a beautiful women, who was pregnant with his child; he was going to be a Father. Finally. After years of searching, looking around each corner a million times, he had come across Tracy, the beautiful amazing girl who stole his heart and didn't give it back. She was the one he had wanted, the one he had searched for; finally she was here.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled, pulling away from her.

"Cupcakes," she mumbled. "I want one. She wants one."

"Okay," Ted said, sighing, unable to stop himself from grinning. "She better like them. They were 2 bucks 39, I had to use a penny I was planning on saving!"

"It's one penny," Tracy muttered, taking the cupcake he had pulled from the bag.

"It could have been a lucky one!" He retorted.

"Well, we have this little one now; she'll be our lucky penny forever."

Ted smiled. "Yeah, she.."

He paused, realization hitting him.

"Ted?"

"Penny."

"What?" Tracy asked, clearly confused. He looked at her, remembering something from a long time ago.. when they first met.. on the train..

"Penny.. The night we first met, you said you wanted to call your daughter Penelope. Well, we should call her Penelope.. Penny. Our lucky Penny."

Tracy's face lit up, tears forming in her eyes. She looked deeply touched.

"You remembered that?"

"I remember everything about you," he replied, meaning every word.

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"So, we have our little lucky Penny."

"Our little lucky Penny."

They grinned, and Tracy looked at the cupcake in her hands. "I don't want to ruin the moment," she said quietly. "But Penny doesn't really want cupcakes anymore.. she wants.. _icecream."_

Ted fell on his back, groaning.


End file.
